Semua Ibu Hebat
by aniranzracz
Summary: Di Sekolah Dasar, Ron mengetahui seberapa hebat semua Ibu. Dan itu akan jadi salah satu pelajaran paling penting dalam hidupnya, bukan? -Untuk FFC Infantrum When I Was Elementary School-


Istirahat, identik digunakan oleh para murid Sekolah Dasar (SD) untuk makan dan minum, mengisi energi.

Mulai dari kelas 1, kelas 2, sampai kelas 6 SD, jika diperhatikan, memang selalu mengisi waktu istirahat dengan makan dan minum.

Dan setiap angkatan, selalu punya tempat makan asyik yang mengelompok. Entah itu di meja-meja Kantin, seperti para murid kelas 6, atau di rerumputan seperti anak kelas 3, sampai di bawah pohon rindang seperti anak kelas 1.

Sekali lagi, diulangi, mereka—murid-murid SD—itu selalu makan dan minum di waktu istirahat.

Seperti saat ini.

Saat bel berbunyi, mereka berhamburan keluar membawa bekal masing-masing dan pergi ke tempat makan mereka seperti biasa.

_Kriinngg... _

.

.

**Semua Ibu Hebat**

Semua Ibu Hebat © aniranzracz a.k.a Nur Azizah Maharani

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

.

Warn: NoMagic. No Voldie. No Death Eaters, dll -_- **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

.

Untuk FFC _Infantrum_ When I was Elementary School

_Hm :'( sedih. Ini mungkin nyaris orific. Dan alur cerita ini gak nyambung dengan FFC-nya sendiri :'( Hiks._

.

.

"Mamaku hebat," kata Draco Malfoy menyombong saat ia dan teman-teman kelasnya sedang istirahat dan memakan bekal bersama. Ia, mengawali pembicaraan dengan membanggakan ibunya, Narcissa Malfoy. "Mama selalu bisa membantu perusahaan besar Papa. Mama bisa bantu Papa kapan saja, terserah Mama atau Papa. Pas Papa gak sibuk, bisa. Pas Papa sibuk, juga bisa."

"Gak cuma Mama kamu yang hebat, Draco," timpal Hermione Granger sedikit ketus setelah menelan satu sendok mie goreng bersama nasi yang jadi bekalnya. "Mamaku juga hebat! Mamaku kerja jadi Dokter. Dokter Gigi! Kalau mamaku gak ada, gigi kalian jadi rusak, hitam, keropos, dan ompong!"

Mendengar itu, Vincent Crabbe langsung meraba giginya. Lalu ia bersuara dengan suara beratnya, "Dokter Gigi di dunia bukan cuma mamamu kan, Herm?"

"Jelas bukan hanya mamaku! Masih ada yang lain."

"Katamu tadi, kalau mamamu gak ada, gigi kami jadi rusak? Kan masih ada Dokter Gigi yang lain?" tanya Harry polos, bingung dengan celotehan Hermione tadi tentang Monica Granger, ibu Hermione.

"Terserah," kata Hermione sombong sambil menggulung mienya menggunakan garpu. "Yang jelasnya mamaku hebat!"

"Ngomong-ngomong, mamaku juga hebat," timpal Susan Bones dengan suara lembutnya. "Mamaku jadi pengacara terkenal. Banyak artis, kalau bermasalah dengan hukum, menyewa mamaku untuk jadi pengacara."

Blaise Zabini mengernyit. "Kata mamaku, pengacara itu jahat! Pengacara suka membela orang jahat dan membiarkan orang baik yang miskin."

"Tidak semua pengacara begitu," komentar Susan, sedikit tidak terima karena pekerjaan mamanya dikatai jahat oleh Blaise. "Mamaku pengacara baik."

"Mamaku juga baik," kata Pansy Parkinson cempreng. "Dan hebat," tambahnya.

"Memang mamamu kerja jadi apa?" tanya Draco dan Hermione bersamaan.

"Mamaku punya salon kecantikan," jawab Pansy santai. "Mamaku yang punya, tapi kadang-kadang mamaku ikut kerja di sana. Mama memang suka mendandani orang."

"Suka mendandani orang atau tidak bisa punya pegawai?" sindir Theodore Nott, Theo.

Pansy mencibir. "Bilang aja kalau kamu iri! Memang mamamu kerja jadi apa?"

"Pramugari," jawab Theo, sedikit kesal pada Pansy.

Serentak semua mata tertuju pada Theo yang sekarang asyik mengunyah sosisnya.

"Mamamu jadi Pramugari?" tanya Milicent Bulstrode kagum. "Mamamu pasti cantik sekali, kan?"

Theo menyeringai. "Iya. Mama mirip denganku. Pantas banyak orang bilang kalau aku cocok jadi model kalau aku udah besar nanti."

Alis Gregory Goyle bertaut, heran dengan omongan Theo yang mengatakan bahwa Theo mirip dengan mamanya. "Tapi kamu tidak cantik seperti mamamu."

Theo melengos. "Ya iya lah! Aku laki-laki, Mama perempuan!"

"Mamaku juga cantik," ujar Harry.

"Mamaku juga," sahut Blaise nyaring. "Mamaku mungkin lebih cantik daripada Mama Theo! Karena mamaku jadi model di majalah!"

"Wow," desah Pansy kagum di antara kunyahannya. Pansy memang ingin menjadi model ketika ia dewasa nanti, dan yang ia pikirkan sekarang, mungkin ia bisa belajar dari Mama seorang Blaise Zabini.

Respon seorang Pansy mungkin adalah respon yang baik, tapi respon Theo, yang mamanya—kata Blaise—tidak lebih cantik dari Mama Blaise sendiri, adalah respon yang jelek. "Mamaku lebih cantik, Blaise. Jelas."

"Mamaku lebih cantik!"

"Mamaku!"

"Mamaku!"

"Mamaku!"

"Mamaku!"

"Stop, Blaise, Theo," ujar Daphne membuka mulut, berniat melerai Theo dan Blaise yang mungkin jika tidak dilerai, bisa saling memukul. Daphne memang... bisa dibilang yang paling dewasa dan pendiam di antara murid-murid kelas 1 SD itu sekarang. "Mama kalian berdua sama-sama cantik."

Blaise dan Theo hanya bisa mendengus dan melipat tangan di dada, melupakan bekal mereka yang baru habis setengahnya.

Jika diperhatikan, semua murid kelas satu tersebut, yang duduk berkumpul di sana sambil menikmati bekal, sudah mengeluarkan suara semua. Harry, Hermione, Draco, Blaise, Theo, Daphne, Pansy, dan yang lainnya.

Tapi ada satu yang dari tadi diam dan hanya menyimak teman-temannya mengobrol sambil memakan roti gandum bekal dari ibunya.

Siapa itu?

Ronald Bilius Weasley. Ron.

.

.

"Kenapa Mama gak bisa bikin aku bangga?" batin Ron kesal saat perjalanan pulang. Sesekali dia menendang-nendang kerikil tidak bersalah ketika ia melihatnya. "Aku mau bicara apa pas temen-temen pada bicara tentang Mama mereka?"

"Mama bisa apa?" tanya Ron lagi, masih dalam hati. "Mama... gak terlalu cantik. Mama... juga gak terlalu pintar. Dan Mama... gak kerja apa-apa."

"Mama gak kayak Mama Draco dan Hermione yang pintar dan serbabisa. Gak kayak Mama Theo yang cantik. Gak kayak Mama Susan dan Blaise yang terkenal," batin Ron lagi.

Tidak terasa, Ron sudah sampai di rumahnya. Rumah kediaman keluarga Weasley.

"Aku pulang," kata Ron lunglai begitu membuka pintu rumahnya.

Molly Weasley—ibu Ron Weasley—langsung berjalan cepat menyongsong Ron yang baru pulang dengan wajah yang penuh senyum. Kelihatannya Nyonya Weasley ini baru saja memasak karena celemek ungu muda masih menempel di daster rumahnya.

"Hai, _Ronnie_! Bagaimana sekolahmu?" tanya Nyonya Weasley yang menjadi Ibu Ron ini sambil mengecup kedua pipi Ron. "Baik-baik saja, bukan? Teman-temanmu tidak nakal, kan?"

Ron menggeleng. "Semua baik, Ma. Aku mau tidur dulu, capek habis bermain bersama Harry dan Draco."

.

.

Ron, tanpa mengganti baju seragam merah-putihnya, langsung merebahkan diri di kasurnya. _Bed-cover_ orange yang menempati tempat tidur itu terasa sangat nyaman untuk Ron.

Senyaman-nyamannya kasur dan _bed-cover _itu, Ron tidak bisa tidur walaupun ia sudah berniat tidur sejak memasuki kamar.

Karena itu ia beranjak dari kasur, mengambil selembar kertas dan sebuah pensil dari laci paling atas lemarinya.

Dan anak keenam dari tujuh bersaudara ini mulai menulis...

_._

_._

_Kenapa Mama beda sama Mama temen-temenku? _

_Mama gak secantik Mama Blaise, gak sepintar Mama Hermione, dan gak terlalu pintar bicara kayak Mama Draco. _

_Aku hanya bisa diem aja pas temen-temen bicara tentang Mama mereka. _

_._

_._

Dan entah kenapa, Ron merasa lelah setelah menulis curahan hatinya tersebut. Laki-laki berambut merah terang _khas_ keluarga Weasley ini meninggalkan kertas yang sudah ia tulisi tersebut dan langsung tertidur lelap ketika tubuhnya menyentuk kasur untuk pertama kali.

.

.

Molly Weasley—Nyonya Weasley, Ibu Ron—memasuki kamar. Ia ingin memeriksa anak laki-lakinya yang menurutnya paling manis ini.

Nyonya Weasley menghela napas ketika melihat Ron tertidur pulas, sambil mengisap jempolnya tanpa melepas lebih dulu baju seragamnya. "Sejak kapan aku mengajari anakku tidur menggunakan baju sekolah?" batinnya.

Ibu Ron berjalan pelan—agar Ron tidak terbangun—dan memakaikan selimut bulu kesayangan Ron. Setelah itu, ia mengecup kening Ron dan berjalan keluar.

Tapi ia tidak jadi berjalan keluar begitu melihat selembar kertas di atas meja belajar Ron.

.

.

_Kenapa Mama beda sama Mama temen-temenku? _

_Mama gak secantik Mama Blaise, gak sepintar Mama Hermione, dan gak terlalu pintar bicara kayak Mama Draco. _

_Aku hanya bisa diem aja pas temen-temen bicara tentang Mama mereka. _

.

.

Nyonya Weasley menelan ludah. Tetapi kemudian ia malah tersenyum dan mengambil kertas lain serta pulpen, lalu ia mulai menulis—dengan perlahan...

_._

_._

_Semua Ibu itu sama, Ronnie. _

_Hanya kebetulan Para Ibu lainnya itu mendapat pekerjaan, tidak seperti Mama. Eh, Mama juga bekerja, kok. Mama kerja jadi Ibu Rumah Tangga. Mama kerja mengurus Ron, Ginny, Dad, dan keluarga Weasley. _

_Mama mungkin gak cantik, gak pintar, dan gak pintar bicara seperti kata Ron, tapi Mama selalu berusaha jadi yang terbaik untuk Weasleys, kan? Untuk Mama sendiri? Untuk Ron? _

_-Molly Weasley. Mama Ron. _

_P.S: Memang Ron mau kalau Mama tinggal-tinggal? Nanti Mama jarang masak, lho :D_

_._

_._

Ron terbangun ketika malam sudah mulai datang. Jam saja menunjukkan waktu pukul 7 malam.

"Aku belum ganti baju," batin Ron sambil mengusap-usap matanya, masih sedikit mengantuk. "Masih pakai baju seragam."

Ron turun dan berniat ingin berganti baju biasa. Ia memang baru akan memakai piyama tidur miliknya setelah mandi nanti. Well, ia sendiri tidak yakin akan mandi karena sekarang sudah malam, dan mandi malam tentu tidak baik untuk kesehatan.

Tapi belum sempat ia berganti baju, ia melihat dua lembar kertas di meja belajarnya.

"Hei? Memang tadi aku nulis berapa kertas? Satu, kan?" batin Ron heran.

Karena keheranannya, ia mengambil kertas yang ia rasa bukan ia sendiri yang menulis di kertas tersebut.

.

.

_Semua Ibu itu sama, Ronnie. _

_Hanya kebetulan Para Ibu lainnya itu mendapat pekerjaan, tidak seperti Mama. Eh, Mama juga bekerja, kok. Mama kerja jadi Ibu Rumah Tangga. Mama kerja mengurus Ron, Ginny, Dad, dan keluarga Weasley. _

_Mama mungkin gak cantik, gak pintar, dan gak pintar bicara seperti kata Ron, tapi Mama selalu berusaha jadi yang terbaik untuk Weasleys, kan? Untuk Mama sendiri? Untuk Ron? _

_-Molly Weasley. Mama Ron. _

_P.S: Memang Ron mau kalau Mama tinggal-tinggal? Nanti Mama jarang masak, lho :D_

.

.

Ron tersenyum. Ia mungkin masih terlalu kecil dan belum terlalu mengerti, tapi entah kenapa, ia merasa bahagia. Dan rasa bangga menyeruak di dadanya.

Bocah mungil yang polos itu kini tahu apa yang harus ia katakan kalau teman-temannya mengobrol lagi tentang Ibu masing-masing.

.

.

_Esoknya…_

"Tadi malam aku ngobrol sama Mama. Kata mamaku, dulu mamaku itu seorang Koki," ujar Milicent Bulstrode. "Tapi waktu Mama ngelahirin aku, Mama berhenti jadi Koki. Kata Mama, Mama pingin ngurus aku dan keluarga aja."

"Mamaku kerja dulu," timpal Harry. "Jadi sekretaris. Tapi Mama berhenti pas nikah sama Papa."

"Mamaku dulu gak kerja apa-apa," ujar Ron, merendah tapi ia bangga. "Kata Mama, Mama jadi Ibu Rumah Tangga."

"Memang Ibu Rumah Tangga hebat?" tanya Draco, sedikit menyebalkan.

Wajah Ron sedikit memerah. "Iya! Kalau Ibu Rumah Tangga, selalu di rumah! Memasak, mencuci, mengurus anak-anak, dan lain-lain. Karena Mama di rumah terus, aku jadi dekat sama Mama."

"Semua Mama hebat, kok," kata Daphne. "Karena kalau gak ada Mama, kita juga pasti gak akan ada."

"Ya, aku setuju," komentar Hermione.

"Aku juga," timpal Susan.

"Aku juga."

"Ibu Rumah Tangga pekerjaan yang baik!"

Dan Ron tersenyum bangga mendengar pendapat teman-temannya tentang Ibu Rumah Tangga, pekerjaan Ibu Ron sendiri.

Well, semua Ibu memang hebat, kan?


End file.
